


A New Enemy?

by 18lzytwner



Category: Thundercats (1985)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-14
Updated: 2006-06-14
Packaged: 2019-07-03 13:04:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15819435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/18lzytwner/pseuds/18lzytwner
Summary: Can the ThunderCats face a new enemy on Third Earth? One shot. Just for fun.  Co-written by my sister





	A New Enemy?

It is a glorious spring morning in the Berbil Village. The sun is shining upon the neatly trimmed lawns and perfectly pruned bushes. Birds are twittering gaily and the entire world seems bright.

"Thank you Lion-O, once again, you have saved us from utter destruction." Rober-Bill said with his mechanical drone.

"Don't mention it." Lion-O stated with a twinkle in his eye. "What else are friends for?"

"Because of you, we know we are safe how can we ever repay you?"

"You'll have a need, although those candy fruits are looking unbearably good." Lion-O said with a hearty laugh that the Berbils joined in on.

3 months later…

The rising sun was looking down upon a very different village. The lawns are waist high with dandelions growing profusely. The neatly pruned bushes have grown into tangles briars, thick and dry. Robber-Bill and Rober-Belle are the only ones left in town. A Third Earth Real Estate sign hangs lopsided in the front yard. What could have caused this horrible occurrence?

"Thunder, thunder, thunder, ThunderCats Ho!" The blood red signal is thrown against the sky. The ThunderCats will figure out what's wrong. They'll have this village blooming again in no time!

"Aw, for crying out loud!" A voice screeches from behind the Berbil hut. "This is the third time in  _two days_  that bloody signal has shown up. Knock it off!" But who can that be? Someone who does not like the ThunderCats? Perhaps it is a new enemy?

Rober-Bill steps out from behind the hut but this is not the Rober-Bill we know and love. His fur has gotten shaggy and his eyes are cloudy. Bits of twigs and briars are stuck in his coat. His breath has the stench of fermented candy fruit juice on it.

"I just wanna sleep! One night just one night, I'll even take a morning. Just something without that blasted signal! How am I supposed to sell this place with that always going on next door!" With a shudder and rolling back of the eyes, Rober-Bill releases a mechanically feral yell and begins throwing rocks at the signal above his head. What goes up must come down and a rock of fury unleashed from Rober-Bill's own hand lands with a thwack, giving him the sleep he's wanted for so long.

**The End**


End file.
